


Wolf

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: They had been together for almost four years and Baekhyun had thought he had known everything about his partner.  Now he knew how wrong he had been.  Fighting his instinct to run far away he had stuck around long enough to find out that, not only had Chanyeol been lying to him, the entire town had.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 13





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has also been inspired by a series of books I am reading at the moment by Lynn Hagen, the Brac Pack series. So, if you are familiar with this series of books you may spot some similarities if I have used themes from the books. If I do, all credit goes to the original author Lynn Hagen. 
> 
> The setting is in a universe that has shifters and is therefore supernatural by nature. It will eventually be rated 'explicit', so if this isn't to your tastes, please back away slowly and close the door firmly behind you. 
> 
> Main pairing is Baekhyun/Chanyeol with side pairings of Minseok/Luhan, Tao/Sehun, and Kai/Kyungsoo. I'm sure there will be others as I go along. I don't usually ship Baekhyun/Chanyeol. I'm a die-hard Xiuhan shipper. I'm blaming the rabid plot bunnies in my head. They are out to get me, I swear.

Baekhyun never knew. How could he? The first he knew about shifters was when his boyfriend turned into a wolf before his very eyes while defending him from a very hands-on pickpocket earlier that evening. 

He didn't know what to think, really he didn't. It wasn't the fact that there were shifters in the world he lived in. No, he'd always had a feeling that there weren't just 'normal' humans in the world. What really irked him was that Chanyeol hadn't felt that he could tell him. They had been together for four years now and Baekhyun had thought he had known everything about his partner. Now he knew how wrong he had been. 

Fighting his instinct to run far away he had stuck around long enough to find out that not only had his boyfriend been lying to him, but the entire town also had. 

That was it, the crux of the problem. Everyone he considered family had lied to him - to his face and in everything that he had done. How could he have been so stupid? Thinking about it now as he sat huddled in bed, hugging a pillow tight to his chest, he felt like a complete idiot. He should've realised. The nights which Chanyeol insisted were 'family nights' and disappeared without telling him exactly where he was going. They were all away together, Chanyeol's family and friends, enjoying the freedom of running wild under the moon's full light. Friends that Baekhyun had also thought were his friends, but they had lied to him. 

The pain hadn't left him since Chanyeol had explained it to him briefly and explained the concept of 'mates' to him. Although they had been together for several years, and he had devoted his life to his boyfriend, given his whole self into his care, he had been told that their relationship and love for each other meant nothing in the eyes of the pack because Chanyeol has never 'claimed' him. 

When Chanyeol had shifted back to his human form, Baekhyun had only stuck around long enough to get a brief explanation from him. He'd then booked it out of there as fast as possible, running off in his confusion and anger, until he had no more energy left. He'd collapsed on the nearest doorstep, breathless, barely registering when the door behind him opened, bathing him in light from the interior. 

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Baekhyun? Is that you?"

Baekhyun looked up from his crumpled position on the steps. Of all the doorways he could've found his way to, this was the one that filled him with relief at finding a kindred spirit. He dropped his head to the cold concrete step, laboured breaths slowly evening out. 

"Hello, Minseok." He whispered out, just loud enough to be heard, not having the energy to speak any louder at that moment. 

"Are you alright?" Minseok, his closest friend outside of the circle of friends he shared with Chanyeol and one year older than him, dropped down to crouch beside him on the steps, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Chanyeol called and told me you'd had a big shock and run away from him. He thought you might end up here. He's going out of his mind with worry." 

Turning into his friend's shoulder and clutching tightly onto his shirt with both hands, Baekhyun gave in to the tears of anger and frustration he'd been holding inside. 

Helping his friend inside, Minseok led him to his spare room, sitting them both down on the bed. Despite his best efforts to get Baekhyun to talk about what happened, the blonde refused. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep and Minseok laid him gently down on the bed, pulling the comforter over him. Placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun's forehead he retreated back to the living room, slumping down into his couch. 

He tried texting Chanyeol to find out what happened but he refused to tell him, saying he would have to ask Baekhyun. But that would have to wait since it didn't look like his friend wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. Heading for his own room, Minseok decided he would be best getting some rest himself. Something was telling him the next day was going to be very long and tiring.   


~* Flashback *~

Baekhyun was an orphan. 

When he turned eighteen he was asked to leave the orphanage, handed a small food parcel, a small amount of money and wished good luck for the rest of his life. He'd never quite forget the noise the doors had made as they closed behind him and he was left to stand in the morning rain of his birthday. 

He'd walked the five miles to the nearest town, arriving at the bus station soaked to the bone. Buying a coffee he got the change he needed to use the payphone and dialled the number he'd memorised a couple of weeks before, praying he'd remembered it correctly. 

"Hello?" A soft voice answered. 

"Minseok-hyung?" 

"I'm sorry, he's out at the moment. Can I take a message?" 

The voice sounded pleasant and kind but Baekhyun wasn't sure if he could trust this stranger, even though he must know his Hyung. 

"Erm, c-can you tell him Baekhyun called? I'll try again later. Thank you. " He stifled a sneeze and sniffed, ready to hang up. 

"Wait!" 

Baekhyun froze and put the handset back to his ear, hesitant. "Yes?"

"Are you Byun Baekhyun?" 

"That's me." He muttered, surprised that the guy knew his name.

"Minseok told me all about you. He said you might call soon. I'm Lu Han, his, er, friend. Where are you?"

"Daegu bus station." He sniffed, the cold and fact that he was soaking wet starting to affect him. 

"Ah, good, you're not too far away. Listen, do you have any money on you?" 

Baekhyun checked his pocket where he'd stuffed the envelope he'd been given. "I have 20,000 won."

"Ok, take the next bus to Andong, a ticket shouldn't cost more than 10,000 won one-way. I'll meet you at the station. The bus should take about 90 minutes to get to Andong, then I'll drive out to our, I mean, Minseok's place. Do you think you can do that?" 

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem." It wasn't like Bakehyun really had a choice, he had nowhere else to go. 

"Great, I'll let Minseok know you're on your way. He's working but I know he'll be home as soon as he can be when I tell him. I'll see you soon then." 

"Yes, I'll go and get a ticket now Lu Han-ssi." 

"Call me Lu Han or hyung, you don't have to be so formal, Baekhyun-ah. Take care and I'll see you soon!" 

"Ok, bye hyung, and thank you." 

"No problem, bye bye for now." 

Baekhyun listened to the sound of the dial tone. He didn't know this Lu Han guy but it was obvious his hyung had told the guy about him and his situation. Well, looked like he was heading for Andong. He headed for the ticket office and with his ticket purchased found the bay he would pick the bus up and sat down to wait. 

~*~

Two hours later, he leaves the bus and steps out into Andong bus station, glancing around himself looking for Lu Han. He wishes now he'd been smart to enough to ask for a description so he had an idea of who he was looking for. Turns out he needn't have worried. 

"Baekhyun! Yah! Byun Baekhyun!" 

Hearing his name being shouted he turns in a full circle, eyes darting around until they land on a guy in the distance, fighting his way through the crowds of passengers and relatives to get to him. As he gets closer, Baekhyun takes in the head of honey blonde hair and a baby face. Was this guy even as old as himself? He smiles as Lu Han comes to a stop in front of him. 

"Phew! Made it! I hope you weren't waiting for long?" The blonde pants out as he tries to catch his breath. 

"No. I just got here." He holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Luhan-hyung." 

Luhan lunges forward and wraps him in a tight hug and all Baekhyun can think is 'oh, its been a while', as he tentatively places his own arms around the others back. 

"I told you not to be so formal, Baekhyun-ah." Lu Han pulled back slightly, smiling at him. "Any luggage?" He looks around the floor near his feet. 

"No, just me." The younger shrugs, a weak smile on his face. 

Lu Han's face falters slightly as he notices now how pale Baekhyun is. "Are you ok?" 

"Just got caught in a bit of rain before I got on the bus, but I'm ok." The full body shiver gives him away though and he can't stop from hugging his arms around himself in an attempt to feel warmer. 

"No you're not." Lu Han shrugs off the hoodie he's wearing and gives it to Baekhyun. "Put that on, you don't want to catch a cold." Once the hoodie is on he links arms with Baekhyun and guides him out of the station. "To the car then!" 

~*~

It's a quiet journey to the small town Minseok and Lu Han live in and Baekhyun sleeps on and off the entire journey, wrapped up in Luhan's hoodie. A couple of times when he's awake he catches the blonde looking at him with worry before quickly returning his attention to the road. Baekhyun feels the car slow down and opens his eyes as they are pulling into a driveway. 

"Where are we?" He rubs the sleep out of eyes. 

Lu Han turns off the ignition before turning to face him. "This is where Minseok lives, well, where both of us live. And where you will now be living." 

"Oh." Baekhyun looks up at the house before him. It's not very big looking and single storey but it looks homely. 

"Come on, let's get you inside and try and warm you up." Lu Han gets out of the car, bounding up a couple of steps to the front door and unlocks it before turning to motion Bakehyun to come inside. 

'Here goes nothing." He thinks, getting out of the car and walking towards Lu Han, starting slightly when the blonde takes his hand and pulls him inside, letting the door close behind him. 

"So a quick tour, since the place isn't that big, you'll soon know where everything is." 

Lu Han drags him from room to room pointing out the two bedrooms, bathroom, laundry room and back to the main room, the kitchen/living/dining room. It really was small, but he already felt like he belonged there. It was nice to belong somewhere. He just needed to see Minseok now and he would feel safe. Not that he thought Lu Han was about to hurt him but you never know and he just wanted that final reassurance. 

"When will Minseok-hyung be home?" 

"Soon. I'd say no more than an hour. He works at a cafe not far away. Do you want to shower and get changed while you wait? Sorry we don't have a bath, but you know, not much space." Lu Han laughs nervously as he asks. 

"Yeah, that would be nice, but...I...err..." He trails off, fingers picking at the cuffs of the hoodie. 

"Don't worry, you're the same size as Minseok. I'll get some of his clothes for you and leave them outside the door, ok?" At Baekhyun's nod, he continued. "We can get you some clothes tomorrow, so you have your own stuff and don't have to keep borrowing. Now go on, go get warmed up." 

Baekhyun winced as Lu Han ruffled his hair before pushing him in the direction of the bathroom, muttering something about making something to eat while he was gone. 

~*~

He's perched on a stool at the kitchen counter eating the noodle soup that Lu Han had made for him when he hears the front door opening, his spoon dropping with a clatter into the bowl, causing the blonde to look up from where he was hunched over his own bowl. 

"I'm home!" 

At the sound of the familiar voice, Bakehyun pushes off the stool, ignoring the clatter as it falls to the hardwood floor and bounds across the room to the hallway, stopping short as he sees his hyung for the first time in a year. The red-head smiles wide and opens his arms when he sees his dongsaeng. "Hello, Baekhyun." He greets as the younger boy collapses into his arms sobbing. 

Stroking his hair soothingly he slowly walks them both into the living room and sits them down on the couch, cradling Baekhyun in his arms. Lu Han joins them sitting on the other side of Baekhyun, giving Minseok a worried questioning look? "It's ok, he's just a little overwrought. Aren't you Baekkie? Hmm? Been a long day for you I bet?" 

The sobs calm down until Bakehyun is sniffling with the odd hiccup, wiping furiously at his eyes. "I'm sorry hyung. I don't know why I'm crying." 

"I do. A year ago, it was me being told to leave, with nowhere to go. It's scary, not knowing what's going to happen." Minseok rubbed slow soothing circles on his back. "It's ok now though. You're here with me and Lu Han and we won't let anything happen to you. I promise." 

Baekhyun smiled, looking between the two of them with teary eyes. "Thanks, Hyung."

"No thanks needed." Minseok leans down and pecks a kiss on his forehead, giggling as the brunette's cheeks pinked up as he blushed. "Have you eaten?"

"We were just eating when you came in," Luhan answers, getting up and heading over to the stove to put out another bowl of soup for Minseok. "Here, come and get yours." 

The red-head joined them at the counter, pulling his bowl towards him and eating heartily. Baekhyun rights the stool he'd knocked over in his earlier haste, sits down and finishes off what was left of his soup. 

He stretches as he's attacked by a yawn and blinks tiredly at Minseok. "Hyung, I'm tired, can I have a lie down for a bit?" 

"Of course you can." Minseok answers. "Did you show him his room, Lu?" 

"Ah, sorry I forgot to tell him." Lu Han scratches the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"Well, it's probably better we both do." Minseok sighs, turning back to face Bakehyun.

"I have my own room? But I only saw two bedrooms? I thought I'd be sleeping on the couch." Baekhyun looks at them both puzzled. 

"Don't be silly, Baek. I can't let you sleep on the couch. The room at the end of the hall opposite the bathroom is yours." Minseok reaches out and takes Lu Han's hand in his own, noting how Baekhyun's eyes slide to look at their hands. "You see, well, erm, there's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. I share a room with Luhan." 

Baekhyun's jaw drops open as he stares at them both, as Lu Han moves to stand behind his Hyung, wrapping his arms around the red-heads shoulders. "You...together...really?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner, Baekhyun. We're together, have been for several months now." Minseok reaches up and kisses Lu Han's cheek, smiling shyly. "Do you mind?" 

They both look afraid suddenly, unsure of Baekhyun's reaction. What they don't expect is for the younger to burst into laughter, clutching his sides. "Why should I mind? I'm the same. Gay I mean." He manages to get out between giggles. 

"You are!?" Minseok exclaims, eyes wide. 

"Yep." Baekhyun almost looks smug as he gets up and takes a couple of steps to stand in front of them both. "Used to have the worst crush on you when I was younger, Hyung." 

Minseok sits dazed, unable to answer, at this revelation. He'd honestly never realised. Lu Han, however, tightens his grip on Minseok and lets out a low growl as he looks at Baekhyun, causing him to laugh again. 

"Don't worry, Lu Han-hyung. I'm over it now, he's all yours." 

Lu Han loosens his grip, a smile now brightening up his face again. "I'm pleased to hear that, Baekhyun. I was starting to like you, I didn't want to have to fight you." 

"Stop it you two!" Minseok swatted off Lu Han's arms and pulled Baekhyun into his. "Thank you Baekhyun, it means a lot to me that you're ok with us being together." 

"It's ok hyung." He pulls back slightly. "Now I'm going for a nap. All this excitement has done me in for the day." 

"Okay, we'll wake you up in a couple of hours." Minseok watches him head down the corridor to his room, calling out just before the door closes. "Oh and Happy Birthday, Baekhyun!" 

Baekhyun collapses on top of the covers and drifts off with a smile on his face. Maybe, just maybe he could be happy here. 

~*~


End file.
